Brazil 5 Ouch
by Phil DeBlanque
Summary: Numbuh Five is on her quest for the best candies in the World, with Captain Stickybeard on her heels.


I am going to upload the middle chapter of my other text here next fri-sat. But I noticed most of the nice people who wrote me reviews also like Codename: Kids next Door, so I decided to make this quickie tale. Hope you like it.

And now, the usual warnings:

- I do not own nor claim to own Codename: Kids Next Door, Captain Stickybeard, nor any other element/character/situation of such TV show.

- The following text was produced for entertaining reasons only. No financial or commercial compensation was or will ever be requested.

Thank you. Please enjoy.

- - -

**Brazil 5-Ouch**

Rio de Janeiro. The usual beach businesses were suddenly broke by the sight of a huge pirate ship. Under a closer inspection, one can see what once was a muscle car, now adapted for traveling on water, with tons of kitchen appliances, skis and other odd things attached trying to escape the corsairs.

On the wheel of the odd vehicle, Numbuh Five tries a maneuver to get her weapon ready. A device with spinning gloves and a dozen of smelly eggs rose on the car's trunk.

**Kids Next Door F.O.R.D. S.H.E.L.BY. Fine Ocean Racing Drive with Secret Hind Elevated Launcher of Bad Yolks**

The weapon was put in use, hitting the pirates several times with the stinky projectiles.

"Nooooo, my precious vessel"

As Stickybeard ordered his pirates to clean the _Sweet Revenge_, Numbuh Five gained distance, laughing.

"Arrrrrr, you not saw the last of me, lassie. Clean faster, me rotten mouths. Faster!"

- - -

Some time later, the agent entered a humble, dark bar.

"Numbuh 171 sent me."

"Ah, yes," said a figure covered by shadows, pushing a small box on the operative direction "Here you are, the most delicious candies of Brazil. Only the best of the best. Pe-de-moleque, quindim, passoca, maria-mole, cocada..."

The figure came to light, revealing to be Stickybeard "and they are all mine."

"Numbuh Five!" said a boy, hold by two pirates. "Run away before they capture you too."

Looking around, the girl operative saw herself surrounded by candy pirates, and sighed.

"What's the use, Numbuh 171, I have nowhere to run. All Numbuh Five can do is to accept the defeat. You won, Captain, fair and square"

Abigail gets closer to the old pirate, who was feeling proud.

"Respect, lassie, is what me like on you. That and your taste for can..."

With a quick movement, Numbuh Five grabbed the box, opening it and letting part of the candies to spread through the bar floor. The pirates rushed to the sweets, as Abigail flips in the air and lands next to operative 171. She grabbed the boy hand and rushed outside the bar, while Stickybeard started to curse.

"Numbuh 171, go for your headquarters and contact Numbuh One."

"How about you?"

"I'll take Stickybeard out of here. Now go!"

Numbuh Five ran through the narrow streets of that area, with the pirates having difficulties to follow her. Suddenly, Stickybeard shouted to Chewy and Gooey, his trusted pirates, close to him:

"See, me hearties, she are goin' to a football (soccer, for you unbelievers) field. Open space, we got her."

The trio of foes ran to get the operative.

"You got nowhere to run, lassie. Hand over the candies."

Instead, football ball hit hard one of the pirates. Stickybeard barely turned around to see his companion, when another ball knocked out the other lesser pirate. Looking ahead, he saw Numbuh Five, holding the box, her foot over a football. The Pirate tried to negotiate:

"Come, lassie, you would not do this to your old pally Captain Stickybeard, would you?

The ball hit Stickybeard hard on the face. With a half-knocked-out silly smile, he added

"Yep... you... would.", and felt on his back.

- - -

But Stickybeard managed to track Numbuh Five down again and resume the pursuit. Soon they got to the large artificial lake/beach of Rio, known as Ramos' Huge Pool. Numbuh Five jumped on an inflatable chair, using it as a surfboard to slide through the waters. Too bad Stickybeard did the same, paddling violently an inflatable chair of his own, behind her.

"Game is over, lassie. Come over here and hand over me candies."

Abigail opened a sly smile. "Aye, aye, captain."

And jumped on the air, landing heavily on Stickybeard's chair, catapulting the pirate into the water.

- - -

Moments later, Abigail was trying to escape, but from the huge _Sweet Revenge_. The ship was at full speed behind the operative, destroying the streets pavement while it advances.

"Faster, mates, faster! Our booty is near."

Running, Numbuh Five found herself entering in a dead-end street, the _Sweet Revenge_ getting closer and closer. With nowhere to go, the girl let herself to be afraid for the first time that day.

"Captain!" said a pirate "We have cops approaching from portside."

In fact, a large police car was closing the ship, at full speed, with lights and siren on.

"Curses!", said the captain, "You won this time, Abigail. But we'll meet again. Everything on starboard, me hearties. Now!"

Stopping just next to Abigail, the window of the police car slowly slows down to reveal a known bald kid.

"Hey, Numbuh Five, need a ride?"

**Kids Next Door B.L.U.E.S.M.O.B.I.L.E. Black Law Unit Enforcement Sedan Makes Operatives Blast over Immobile and Lethargic Enemies.**

Five laughed and jumped on the passenger seat, while Stickybeard noticed the kids' escape:

"Arrrr, after then, your root rats. After then!" Stickybeard knocked a pirate out of the helm, spinning the equipment with rage, and putting the Sweet Revenge on pursuit again.

"Not liking the situation," Said Numbuh One, checking the ship behind him and the box of candies on the girls lap, "To start, we have a pirate ship behind us"

"Yeah? And what else?" Asked Numbuh 5

"It's 4,755 miles to the Tree House, we've got a full tank of gas, half box of candies, it's almost dinner time and I am wearing sunglasses."

Abigail relaxed in the seat: "Hit it."

END OF TRANSMISSION

Thank you for your time and interest. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
